No Two Snowflakes Are Alike
by Ace-Triad
Summary: As Weiss is about to escape Atlas, Whitley stands in her way. Is there more to "Shitley" than meets the eye? And more importantly, what will happen to Weiss?


No Two Snowflakes Are Alike

" **Klein … I need a favor."**

Weiss Schnee was ready. Ready to leave the manor where she was born and raised in. Ready to escape the misery that surrounded their household. She planned on escaping the abusive control freak that was her father Jacques, the sorrows of her alcoholic mother Willow, and the machinations of her younger brother Whitley. She knew that Klein, her butler was aiding her against Jacques' wishes, and would suffer his rage once he found out. Still, she planned on thanking him for his dedication and his kindness.

However, it wasn't the manor guards assigned to keep her under watch during her "imprisonment" that blocked her path. No, the one person standing in her way was Whitley, who still had his perpetual smirk on his face and the nonchalant way that he spoke.

"Well hello, dear sister," he began. "So this is what you really plan to do."

Weiss, however was having none of it. She was sick and tired of him after he successfully made a gambit on "stealing" the family fortune from her.

"Whitley. Get out of the way," she hissed as she pointed Myrtenaster at him while carrying a bag full of her necessary equipment on her person.

"Tsk, tsk … How rude," he responded. "Is that any way to treat your dear brother?"

"Says the one who lied behind everyone's backs just to get control of the company!"

"Well I suppose it is true," Whitley conceded. "Still, before you leave, we should at least have one last talk together while we still have the time. Moments like these are rare – they only come once in a lifetime."

"Speaking of time," Weiss retorted, "make it quick. I don't want it to be wasted."

"Fair enough," the young boy agreed. "So, you intend on escaping the family, finding your friends, regrouping onto your little adventures and then come back years later to try to challenge me for the inheritance. And let's suppose that you do manage to actually wrest control of the Schnee Dust Company away from me back into your hands. How, may I ask, do you actually plan on running such a large, multi-million Lien business once you take charge?"

Weiss was baffled. How could he ask such a silly question that she obviously had the answer to?

"What exactly do you mean!? I've already set out a plan – by doing the right thing and making sure that the family legacy won't suffer because of what Father did! By helping people as a Huntress! By improving working conditions for all Schnee Dust Company employees, especially those born as Faunus! By ending the unethical practices our company has made, and ending ties with our corrupt partners! How could you possibly not understand that!?"

Whitley still smirked. "All noble and respectable qualities," he sarcastically replied. "But do you honestly think that for all your talk about maintaining the family legacy, you seriously believed reputation alone is enough to manage a business?"

Weiss was getting frustrated. She really wanted to get her point across and hammer it into his thick skull as to why what she stood for, the principles that she held dear, was actually valid.

"Whitley, don't you see the consequences of what Father is doing? Rival businesses are being shut down as the SDC is monopolizing everything in sight! Our workers, especially the Faunus, are suffering under our name! By taking control of the company, I can make sure these practices will come to an end! I can make the SDC be known for what it was supposed to be – a quality business that services others! Surely you must know how important reputation is to a business!"

"While it's true," the young man began, "you misunderstand how a business and the real world operates. I'm aware that Father tends to create misery everywhere he goes, and it's true that he hides away all his vile deeds behind his PR team. But it takes more than mere legacy to actually manage a company – it also requires experience and expertise, something you lack – no, never even considered when you refused that job offer Father gave you that day."

Weiss was shocked, and was slowly beginning to put the pieces together, understanding what Whitley was inferring.

"What, do you actually believe you can just huff, puff, stomp and waltz all the way into the boardroom and demand that the board of directors and all the executives simply do as you say and blindly obey your orders just because you are a Schnee? Heh, if that scenario happened, the only direction you'd be running the company towards is into the ground. I can't fathom what moronic strategy you plan to implement. Go to every mine and refinery by yourself? Personally commit to manual labor? Get Crystal Lung from inhaling all that volatile material into your respiratory system, just like Grandfather did?"

Weiss scowled as Whitley continued.

"We all know what kind of vile beast Father is when he commits his foul schemes behind closed doors," he began, "but if that was all Father was, he wouldn't even be considered in the first place. The man clearly knows what he's doing, as he's expanded the business to something more innovative, more efficient and of course, more profitable. He clearly knows how to run a business, because he has expanded the company's operations, and is the sole reason why it continues to see nothing but continuous growth and net profits."

"With what?" the former heiress scoffed. "Indentured servitude? Dangerous working conditions? Backdoor corruption? Monopolization of entire markets?"

"While it's a sad fact of life that these things still exist," the youngest Schnee child countered, "there's a reason why this company still continues to lead the market in spite of these acts. Father clearly knows how to manage the expenses of the entire company, how to look for every available means of seeking revenue, how to invest in projects that are worth the cost, and most importantly, how to find the most efficient, yet proven means of constantly improving the entire operation. Whether you like it or not, Father has changed the business forever. Gone are the obsolete, outmoded ways of extracting and purifying Dust, replaced with innovation and the elimination of unnecessary costs of doing so."

"What are you trying to imply about Father from all this? That he's more than just a monster that married into the family for power and influence?"

"Sure, he was not a Schnee by birth," Whitley continued, "but all his prior experience is the reason why he was chosen in the first place – and why the boardroom continues to listen to him up to this very second. Positions are earned, not merely given – and he's earned it indeed. If poor Mother was able to match his determination, and his prowess, there would be no need for that marriage to occur at all!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously trying to lecture me by bringing up our family history?"

Whitley chuckled. "Still so naïve, dear Sister. Tell me something, what have you actually done to prove that you deserve control of the family business? As far as I know, I haven't seen you actually learning how the Schnee Dust Company works! Besides, capitalism rewards the cunning, innovative, experienced, and those flexible enough to do what is necessary to succeed – something you seem to lack. And even then, you don't have that much of a favorable reputation in the first place, given your little tirade back at the charity performance! I'm sure the media would've given such a ranting, insufferable individual a good word after she caused quite a ruckus! Is this how you want the world to see you as? Goodness, you seriously lack subtlety and tact – something you seem to share with that imbecile of a general."

Now Weiss was furious. After all, her own flesh and blood had once again, insulted the closest thing she had to a father figure.

"What does Ironwood has to do with all of this!? I thought this was between us and the family!"

"I'm just merely pointing out how similar the two of you really are, considering how both of you have quite the lofty dreams, yet never take the time to think about how they would really work," the young man coolly responded.

"Still, you can't deny the good General Ironwood has done to Atlas! To the Kingdoms! Why do you and Father always seem to single him out like that!?"

"While I agree he's got quite the big heart, it isn't enough when he's running the military. Just like a business, it takes knowledge and competence to actually manage the world's largest, most powerful military force, not to mention being the only standing army on all of Remnant. Clearly that wasn't the case by the time the Fall of Beacon occurred."

Weiss was seething with anger. She had been fighting in that very event, something Whitley and Jacques were aware of, yet they still chose to continually attack Ironwood for an incident that in her mind, couldn't be prevented.

"You can't just … pin all the blame on him like that! No one could have predicted what happened in Vale!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Whitley retorted. "He is responsible for all the decisions on behalf of the entire armed forces! He was the one who insisted on bringing them to Vale as the sole source of protection while the Huntsmen were away … or having their fun and games inside their silly little death tournament of warlike savagery! The flaw in his plan is that he intends to bring around the army wherever he goes, hoping to neutralize all threats by throwing as much brute force on the target like a giant mallet, praying that the enemy won't think above his level! Safe to say, that kind of reckless, arrogant bravado is what allowed said enemy to exploit the army and turn it against the people of Vale, let alone all of Atlas! Seems that for all his decisions, all he really has is compensation for his wounded pride, and for the love of all that is good, enough influence to hold two seats in the council to keep his job when he should have been rightfully discharged! Heaven forbid I make these same mistakes by the time I start running the company!"

By this point, Weiss had enough. Ever since the very first second, he had been doing nothing but insulting her and everyone else she knew. This conversation incensed her with each passing minute and for the most part, had not a single word of meaningful information come out of Whitley's smug lips. But what she was mostly furious about was that as much as she wanted to teach him a lesson, she couldn't help but admit that he had a point or two across – when it came to exposing the possible weaknesses in her intentions.

"Alright Whitley," Weiss began, "I want to know something. If you really are good enough to run the company, why did you have to stoop so low as to manipulate everyone behind our backs!? Why the lies!? Why the schemes!? I need an answer!"

Whitley's smirk quickly turned into an angry frown – the same one that he gave her when his "treachery" was revealed. He really wanted to give her a piece of his mind, and he was damn well showing it.

"Tell me something, sister," Whitley chuckled, "do you consider how lucky you are, to be born with the privilege of being born with a hereditary Semblance with a secondary ability? To be able to go to a school of your choosing?"

"Is that what it's all about? Jealousy?"

Whitley laughed as he heard his sister's summation. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous, when I single-handedly inherited the company away from you and Winter with nothing but my keen intellect?"

Weiss frowned as she had to admit that fact. She had been outsmarted, despite being trained in combat and possessing quite a powerful Semblance.

"Did you seriously not stop to think that whatever happened to you wouldn't happen to me? That I would suffer just as much as you suffered? While you ran off frolicking with your friends, slaying monsters in your prestigious academy for gifted youngsters, I have had to endure the brunt of the misery of this forsaken household all by myself once you abandoned me and left me behind!"

Weiss was shocked, as she slowly realized the crux of his statement – she never considered before that Whitley was going through the same situation she and Winter had experienced.

"And then," Whitley seethed as he continued his rant, "you have the nerve to try and claim control of the inheritance and leave me with nothing!? When I said it was foolish not to do what Father asked, I wasn't joking! I have had to say yes and politely nod every single day just to make sure Father's wrath wouldn't target me! I have had to listen Mother's lamentations as she wipes away her endless tears and drinks her sorrows away! Isn't it right that I have something that could remotely make me happy for once!?"

"And your idea of happiness is to be just like Father? How pathetic could you possibly be!? How low could you possibly go!?"

"When you're stuck with an aging legend dying of illness, a weak-willed mother brutalized into submission who can only cry about what could have been, along with that foul creature of the man we call Father, you tend to make do with the closest role model you can find, regardless of how terrible their true colors really are," Whitley replied, composing himself once more while reverting to his angry scowl. "I do have plans beyond this, you know. Even Father will feel it … one way or another. And someday, you will too."

He looked at his watch, checking the time.

"Well, looks like I've spent enough of your time. Go ahead and leave. Feel free to challenge me and make your claim to the fortune later on. But remember what I've said here today. If you want to take control of the Schnee Dust Company, then you've better be damn well prepared to run it. And by the way, you should understand how high the cost your actions really are … along with how severe the consequences will be. Farewell, sister."

As he walked away, Weiss had a sense of remorse and a look of abject horror on her face. To her, she felt that he was what she would have become had she not been able to go to Beacon – miserable and embittered, only to be used as a puppet for Jacques' grand plans. But she was thankful she was able to meet her teammates – and her friends. Which was all the more reason for finding them and making sure Team RWBY was whole again. She had no time for reminiscing about the past, and focused everything on escaping her situation. She swore to herself that she would improve her plans – and to make sure that Jacques and Whitley were proven wrong once she returned.

Whitley looked on from a window as he saw Weiss disappear out of sight, filled with a contempt-filled frown. _Just you wait, sister. I'm going to show all of you what I'm really capable of. That I'm not to be trifled with. You'll rue the day for what you've done to me._

Weiss however, never looked back. She was going to not let anyone stop her from getting back to her friends. She was not going to let anyone stop her from being a Huntress. And she was willing she was determined to be what she wanted to be.

As the two went their separate ways, a conflict loomed between them. They were fated to meet again – and only one of them would succeed. And both of them were not willing to leave the other no quarter, and only planned to win.

Fin

A/N: When I first saw Whitley, I was intrigued by his enigmatic personality, and thought he had endless potential to be something much more. Once it was revealed that he was a schemer, the line "It's foolish not to do what Father asks" had me wondering why he would do such a thing. What was his motive? What's his angle? How does he plan on besting Weiss and making his move? One theory I read on Tumblr and on TVTropes was that he wants revenge for being abandoned to fend off the family drama all by himself. Another was envy, and the need to find a suitable role model. A third group simply says that he was molded into sociopathy by his father. To make him more realistic, I went with the first two theories.

I then thought about he could be much more than a generic, cowardly weasel, and then looked back at Weiss's intentions. For someone who's quite intelligent and wields such power and influence, her plan on retaking the company is quite moronic. I found so many flaws in her goals, which are pointed out in this little fic.

I then decided to have Whitley expose the flaws in her plans, which I believe to be attacking one of her greatest weaknesses – the other being her fast and nimble fighting style, exposed by the Lieutenant instead. This, I believed, would allow for much greater character development. Since we all know that overthrowing Jacques and Whitley was a foregone conclusion, I wanted Weiss to prove to everyone that she was the best person for the job – I didn't want her to be a stereotypical dolt who inherits the company first, but never thought ahead and has to learn everything about the firm later on. Ugh. It's such an entitled stereotype, really.

The conflict between the two will also highlight from another perspective just how lucky she really is right now. From one POV, one might argue that not only was she talented, but she's also able to make friends and openly rebel against her father, unlike Whitley. This wasn't something that was considered before, simply because there wasn't enough information in the family in the first place.

Anyways, I hope this headcanon is a little believable. Also, it would be an honor to have Miles, Kerry, Kara and Howard along with the rest of the CRWBY and Cast read this and maybe take some inspiration. Who knows.

Thank you for reading, leave a review, and I hope you all have a wonderful time. Later!

Ace-Triad


End file.
